


硝烟弥漫

by guanaijun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, WWII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanaijun/pseuds/guanaijun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CP：SD</p><p>字数：首更2500+</p><p>设定：二战AU，SD人物分配有部分参考《狂怒》</p><p>备注：乔乔生日快乐>3</p>
            </blockquote>





	硝烟弥漫

1.

1915年5月，大西洋上的路西塔尼亚号皇家游轮。

年轻的商人一把抱起站在甲板上被惊恐和热浪冲击得有些呆滞的大儿子。男孩晶亮的苍绿色眸子里映着火光，空气里碳粉的气味仍在不断飘向人们的鼻腔，船尾的甲板和引擎室已经在第一轮爆炸里烧成了一片火海，巨大的恐慌笼罩着几分钟前还淡定优雅的达官贵胄们。

他怀里的男孩却拼命伸着小手向邮轮第二层的客房挥着。“妈妈和Sammy！”他使尽全身力气挣脱爸爸紧箍着自己的双臂。

男人看着船舷右侧前来救援的渔船，又回头望着从船尾渐渐卷来的越来越可怕的火舌。巨大的船体上四个飘散着黑烟的烟囱已经无比直白地昭示了整艘船开始隐隐倾斜的角度，大火马上就要烧到那里，而那儿充斥着机油和煤炭。

船尾瞭望台的铁架已经露了出来，随时可能引起一整片的倒塌，人群里的哭喊声和尖叫声让他的脑海一阵嘈杂。但他很快仿佛又什么都听不到了，只剩耳膜里锋利的一道尖鸣，回荡在浑浊的寂静里。

他无论如何还是又一次抱紧了大儿子向救援船跑去，用自己能使到的最大力气。可他的双腿就像在一场噩梦里无助地沉重且发着软，他依然跌跌撞撞地把儿子交给了渔民：“Dean，看着我，别哭，我这就去找妈妈和Sammy，做个好孩子。”

他头也不回地冲向随着蔓延的大火开始一点点坍塌的第二层船舱，碳粉即将燃烧时有着奇特的味道，这味道对他而言并不陌生。他心里一沉，更快地朝楼梯冲去。

摇摇欲坠的瞭望架终于断掉了最后一根支柱，重重砸向甲板。

“John，他们已经下令船上所有人员立马疏散！现在！如果你他妈的还想活命的话！”

那是Bobby的声音，John扶了一把他来扯住自己衣领的手：“Mary和Sam，他们在里面。他们还没能出来，我得……”他丝毫没减慢脚步，嘴里说出的话却已经是喃喃，他的声音让他听起来像是失去了全身的水分。

“所以你见鬼地更不能再进去了，操！”他抓着他的领子让他有些窒息。“Dean还等着你，他自己！”

靠近船头的右侧船舷处的巨大爆炸声打断了他们所有的对话。

德国潜艇对这艘邮轮的第二次袭击，让它从船头处开始下陷，渐渐淹覆在大西洋里。救生船的设计失误，恐慌的人群，渔民有限的救援船……那一切就像那一天海面的天空一样阴翳。

 

2.

Dean已经过了能被哄着“妈妈和弟弟暂时还不能回来，但他们很快就会回来找我们了”的年纪——当然John也根本没打算这样骗他。Bobby的尝试则一如往常地被Dean的沉默逼得无计可施。Dean从那以后就开始变得沉默寡言，那之后的几个月里他几乎没有说过什么话。

直到那一天John叫他过来，双手固定着他的肩头让他靠着自己的膝盖，然后告诉他：“Dean，他们找到了妈妈。”他拿出一枚精致的玫瑰金戒指，那上面存在过的所有灰尘和焦痕都已经被擦拭得干干净净。男人的手指轻轻有些颤抖，而Dean静静地接过那枚戒指点点头。他低头把它套在了自己的手指上，空落落地松出了一大圈。他用戴着戒指的左手握住自己右手的食指——那是妈妈通常拉着他走路时的方式，她的另一只手则会抱着Sam。

“那Sammy呢？”他细细的声音由于太久没有开口而变得沙哑，听起来甚至不像一个只有七岁的男孩。

“他们没能找到Sammy，他太小了，几乎什么也没有。”  
“Sammy太小了，什么也没有。”他也许只是下意识地重复着，眼睛没有一个聚焦的点，可突然它们像是燃起了所有的光。

“不，不，Sammy脖子上戴着我那天早上才给他系上的项链——你们之前给我的生日礼物，不是什么都没有，爸爸，Sammy才过了生日，那是我给他的礼物，他不是……”  
“Dean，他太小了，而且跟着妈妈……在第二次袭击到来之前只有我们逃了出来，只有我们。”他拿出了Dean说到的那条金色的链子，它跟船骸一起被打捞了上来，独特的做工让John在辨认时没有费任何功夫——没有费任何功夫就断绝了自己最后的希望。“我指的什么也没有，是……”John不知道是否该对他解释得那么清楚，尸骸之类的词汇对Dean而言也许还太过直白，John犹豫良久，最终抿起了嘴巴决定不再说下去。而原本系在链子尾部的装着他们一家四口的照片的小怀表已经没有了，只剩这么一条空荡荡的链子。

他把Dean扣紧自己的怀里，手掌抚着他金色的短发。

他不知道现在正把脸深深埋在他的大衣里，像用尽全身力气来环抱着他的儿子究竟有没有哭，但有些悲伤即便对泪水而言也太过沉重。他到现在都还没流过一次眼泪，像是精神过载后反而失去了创伤的痛感。但那些即便稍微念及都会瞬间袭来的窒息感，在那段日子的每一个缝隙里，在他睁着干涩的双眼迎接到的每一个黎明里都能反复提醒着一切。

他们谁都没有再说话。

 

 

3.

“我指的是，你对待Dean的方式。”Bobby看着John手中那把被擦得反光的枪杆。“没有父亲会把儿子这样带大，好吗？他他妈的像是被困在一个一周七天一天二十四小时的军营里，没有人会这样对自己十三岁的儿子。”

“Dean需要这样，他愿意。”John连头也没有抬。藏在豪宅地下的中型武器库是最能给他安全感的处所。

“愿意叫自己的爸爸‘长官’？还是愿意活在像加强版西点军校一样的家里？我能看到他的眼神，他就是一个十三岁的男孩儿，跟那个十三岁时看电视喝酒叛逆打架的你没有任何区别，你这样对他是自私的。”

“还会有战争的，Bobby，他必须得准备好……”

“成为一个战争机器？”Bobby的表情仿佛在说这一切有多荒谬。

“不死在战争里。”John转过身去，拿起了另一把半自动步枪开始擦拭。而他身后是挂满了排列整齐种类不一的各式武器的墙壁。

“他的读物是《战争简史》，他的玩具是Colt1911，他的游戏是作战部署和射击竞赛——对手是你，他的特长是对所有武器的特性倒背如流。John，你知不知道你都对自己的儿子做了什么？”原本到他嘴边的话是“你现在唯一的儿子”，但他还是选择不去提起伤口。

“再清楚不过。”他竟然还有心思咧着嘴对Bobby笑一笑。

“你就像……别人会以为你是个战争疯子！John，不论你失去了什么，那都不是Dean的错，根本不该由他来承担你的懊悔。事实上，他是你唯一剩下的了。”

“所以我才会这么做。”John抬眼看看他，然后又继续低下头，做着自己手上的事。

这样的对话不是第一次出现。而John现在比谁都更清楚坚定自己信念的重要性——如果他当初没有听身边所有人——包括Bobby和Mary——的意见，终止自己在军政界蒸蒸日上的事业转而投向商界，“好好过一些篱笆草地苹果派的日子”，离开已经开始变得越来越混乱的欧洲回到相对安全的故土美国让一切重新开始，那么或许他们并不会失去那么多。起码他的损失不会是Mary和Sam。他当时已经做好准备自己也许会失去一切，但那绝对，绝对不包括他们。

 

 

TBC


End file.
